Sonic XL
by Oreo Stories
Summary: After a fight against Eggman, Sonic and friends are transported to another world. There they meet Chris Thorndyke, a child with a powerful intellect and a strange fascination with Sonic. A remake of Sonic X.


**Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic X do not belong to me.**

* * *

It had started out as another battle- Eggman had kidnapped something, Sonic went off to rescue them, and Tails provided air support. Knuckles ended up joining Tails along the way, and Amy butted in like she often did, but it wasn't really very different from any other battle between the blue blur and his nemesis.

Unfortunately, Eggman did something new and unexpected. Instead of using the Chaos Emerald to power his new robot or enhance an ancient being, he used it to power a machine. And, unlike his robots, this one didn't merely explode when destroyed. No, this machine was far more complicated than a simple robot, and it ended up causing a giant two-mile-wide flash. When the light died down, anyone left outside the blast radius could only stare as their friends and family vanished without a trace.

* * *

The first thing Sonic noticed as he awoke was darkness pierced by bright lights and loud blaring. The fuzziness cleared as he shook his head, and he realized he was in the middle of a road. The people there seemed to be staring at him, but that was nothing new- he often got stares from random people. Being a world-famous hero, he was admired by many. But these stares were different- they weren't full of wonder or joy, but curiosity and annoyance. Didn't they know who he was? Whatever. They'd know soon enough.

With a burst of speed, Sonic rushed off, keeping at a moderate pace that wouldn't disturb anyone. Of course, if it had been anything else, that speed would have created intense winds, but his time working with Chaos Emeralds had left its mark, leaving him with mild control over his own speed and the effects it created.

Unfortunately, his ears were soon assaulted by sirens. Why were those police cars chasing after him? He was going the speed limit!

Wait, no, that felt like one-hundred miles per hour, not sixty. Oops. Oh well. He wasn't particularly interested in staying a night in prison, so he continued on. Then the sirens grew closer, and he couldn't help but continue to speed up. The police cars drew even closer, and he soon found himself flanked on all sides by formula-one race cars with police sirens on top. Cool!

Sonic jumped across the cars, coming out in front before speeding up further. They continued to chase after him. The chase continued like this for a while, Sonic speeding up and the police cars matching his pace. Sonic saw the raised highway was ending up ahead- time to go out with style. A final burst of speed pushed him past the sound barrier, launching him into the air above the city. It was quite beautiful at this time of night.

* * *

Christopher Thorndyke was once again lying awake in bed. His parents were never home, and he missed them. His grandpa helped look after him, but he wasn't his mom and dad, as much as he tried to be. They worked in another country, and only came home on the holidays and his birthday.

Mister Tanaka was really nice to him, and his wife, Ella, often made treats for him and his grandpa. They were really like a second set of parents to him… but they couldn't spend very much time with him, and still weren't his mom and dad.

Chris barely knew them, but he still remembered them- his mom was always trying and failing to cook when she came home and constantly hugging him, and his dad always brought home a new toy and played with him. But it felt like he hadn't seen them in years. It wasn't fair.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a crash. It sounded like something had hit the house.

As he wandered down the stairs and through the hall, wondering what it was, Chris made sure not to wake his grandpa. Unfortunately, he was awake as well. It wasn't too surprising- the man often stayed up late working on something in the basement. The two gave each other a silent look before continuing on together.

As they reached the side of the house the noise had originated from, however, they found something strange- a Mobian. Specifically, a blue Mobian hedgehog. There weren't very many Mobians living in the area. In fact, Chris couldn't recall ever meeting an actual Mobian before.

Either way, they helped him inside and laid him on the couch. He opened one of his giant eyes, then the other, revealing that he actually had a single giant eyeball with two pupils. It was even weirder in person than in a picture.

"Thanks," said the Mobian, rubbing his head with one of his large gloved hands.

"Are you alright? How did you hit our house like that?" asked the older man.

"Well, I was running down the highway when these race cars with police sirens started chasing me. I managed to outrun them, but the road ended, and I was falling with style at about… three-hundred miles per hour. I managed to bleed off speed, but I was still going about fifty miles per hour when I hit your house. I would have landed on the road, but I hit a bird, and that knocked me off course. Sorry about crashing into your house like that, by the way. I'm lucky I didn't break through the wall," replied the hedgehog with a scratch of his head.

Chris and his grandfather couldn't help but look at each other in worry. Whatever had happened to the poor guy, he obviously hit his heard, _hard_. After all, there's no way anyone could run that fast.

"Don't worry about it," said Chris. "You didn't damage anything, and it's not your fault you crashed like that. I'm Chris, and this is my grandpa Chuck."

"Nice to meet you, Chris, Chuck. I'm Sonic. Thanks for helping me like that, but it's time I headed off. My friends are probably somewhere downtown… at least, I hope they are. They might not even be on this planet, considering that blast that sent us here," Sonic replied, stretching his back.

"Hold on, you just rammed into our house! You're in no condition to go off running, especially at this time of night. How about you rest here for the night, and we go looking for your friends tomorrow morning?" asked Chuck. Sonic was reluctant to stay there while his friends were in potential danger, but he couldn't exactly see in the dark, and those race cars would probably chase after him again if he did, and he wasn't in any hurry to crash into a building again.

"Fine. But only one night! I don't take charity, I give it."

With that, they turned in for the night. Chuck gave Sonic his bed, which was thankfully not anywhere near his lab or dangerous equipment, while he slept in his son and daughter-in-law's room.

That poor guy. He must have some serious head trauma if he imagined up that sort of thing. Still, how _did_ he crash into their house that hard…?


End file.
